


A Fresh Start

by slingby (cannedsouda)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedsouda/pseuds/slingby
Summary: After the untimely death of Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby is labelled as his murderer. As a result, he decides it's time to start fresh and reconstruct his identity.this is a 'Eric survives but Alan doesn't' au





	A Fresh Start

Eric Slingby is a broken man and it wasn’t hard to see. A reaper that had once been recognized as one of the top reapers in collections, was now known as the reaper who’d murdered 999 people and was being blamed for the death of Alan Humphries. He’d tried so hard to disprove and explain that The Thorns was the cause, but everyone pointed a finger and labelled him as the murderer and he gave up and accepted the label. He sighed and sat down in his office, picking up the pen on his desk and busying himself with mind-numbing work. He wasn’t sure why he’d returned to work so quickly after Alan’s death, but he supposed it was better than just sitting at home to wallow in his self pity. 

Looking at the clock sometime later, Eric is surprised to see it’s time to go home. He stood up slowly and gathered all his things, taking a moment to straighten up the desk that once belonged to Alan. He’d begged William not to have it removed, just to have something that comforted him in the once shared space. He knew that it wouldn’t be used by anyone anymore, but still it didn’t mean it couldn’t look presentable. He stood up once he finished and pushed in the chair, walking to the door and exiting after shutting the light off. 

Sighing some as he walked out of the building, Eric pulled on his jacket and headed for the pub. He knew Alan would be disappointed in him for what he planned on doing, but what was a man supposed to do? He walked into the building and sat down at the far side of the bar, ordering his usual. He sighed some when he was handed the first glass of whiskey, staring down into the liquid as he did so. He swirled it a few times before he knocked it back and ordered another one. He could hear the whispers coming from the nearby groups of reapers, making him feel even more miserable. 

Rather than hang around to get even more depressed, Eric knocked back the second glass, left a tip on the bar and left. He knew all the pubs were being occupied by groups going out, so he sighed and forced himself to go home. He drug himself up the stairs and inside the apartment he once shared with Alan, turning on the light. The vibe was already off and Eric hated it. No one was greeting him as he walked through the door except the cat that ran up to him when the door opened. Eric knelt down and picked up the pure black cat, holding it close as he stood in the entryway. He kicked his shoes off and carried the cat to the kitchen, setting down the food dish after pouring food into it. 

“There you go, Magic.” He said, petting the cat gently before he walked out of the kitchen and made his way into the living room. 

He sighed some as he sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, he reached up and released his hair from the cornrows it was in and shook his head. He could hear Alan’s laugh in his head, always amused by how messy Eric’s hair looked afterwards. Eric leaned back, sitting in silence for a long moment. The apartment was too silent and Eric hated it. Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn’t really do so. It felt like every time he showed his face, people pointed fingers and continued labelled him something he wasn’t. Even if he’d already accepted it, it didn’t make it hurt any less. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, picking up his brush and doing his best to tame his hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail and stared at himself in the mirror. He briefly wondered if maybe he could get a fresh start. Wipe the slate, forget his identity, and become something brand new. After what felt like an eternity and a lot of internal debate, Eric sighed, straightened his uniform better, took off anything that gave it his signature flare and decided to start fresh. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic stems off this [ this headcanon ](http://onehuntressofartemis.tumblr.com/post/183212817768/uuhhh-headcanon-othello-asks-for-reinforcements) and i love it tbh


End file.
